This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Various applications require a nearly constant supply of reliable electrical power to operate effectively. For example, hospitals require a constant and reliable supply of electricity to ensure medical equipment in operating rooms and the like function when needed. Further, food retailers such as supermarkets and grocery stores require a constant and reliable supply of electricity to properly operate refrigeration systems associated with display cases and freezers to prevent food spoilage.
While utility companies are generally the primary source of consistent and reliable electrical power, such power is sometimes interrupted due to inclement weather, unforeseen accidents, or maintenance. Interruptions in power, while irritating and unpleasant, are often tolerable by the general public. Institutions such as hospitals and businesses such as food retailers, on the other hand, cannot afford even minor interruptions in their power supply.
Consequently, electrical power consumers that cannot afford even minor interruptions in their power supply often rely on generators and other backup systems to supply electrical power during periods when electrical service from a utility company is interrupted. Transfer switches enable these consumers to switch between a primary electrical source (i.e., from a utility company) and a secondary electrical source (i.e., a generator or other backup system when one source becomes unreliable or requires maintenance.